Field of the Invention
The present invention, in one embodiment, relates generally to a photonic treatment apparatus and related methods, and, more particularly, to a treatment apparatus having photonic emitters and films for custom low-temperature treatments of a user in one or more sizable areas of interest. In another embodiment, the present invention relates generally to a lighting source used to grow plants.
Description of Related Art
Various procedures in the healthcare field and otherwise, use various emitters to treat patients for various ailments or elective treatments. These emitters vary based upon the needed treatment and may include electromagnetic radiation, lower power laser, LED, etc.
It is well known that there are limitations with current photonic treatment systems. One limitation is the inability of systems to provide deep penetration on the photonic treatment area if the source light is not strong enough. However, lasers also can have damaging effects to the user if the performance of the laser is increased beyond the ability of the target area to receive such intensities.
Further, state of the art photonic treatment systems often rely upon low-level lasers having higher cost with a low output pattern. These more focused light patterns make it difficult to treat larger areas effectively without adding further costs and complications, not to mention generate noticeable amounts of heat. However, because of the ability to have focused light pattern distributions, such technologies are common in treatment systems on specific regions of a treatment area.
Another limitation is the limited use of varying treatments once the photonic laser light sources are installed and used in a device. Thus, multiple pieces of equipment may be needed, or cumbersome light source changes may be required to vary treatments.
In reference to lighting sources used to grow plants, whatever the medium is that plants are grown in, from soil to hydroponics, sufficient lighting with reduction of electrical energy usage is the optimal goal of any gardener. Using lamps that generate less heat reduces fire risks from overtaxed wiring systems and plant damage or even combustion if they grow close to the lamp, along with reduced need for fans and cooling systems.
Full spectrum LED lamps use much less electricity and aim to provide a more precise delivery of the desired frequencies of light ranging from 420 nanometers (nm) to 750 nm that will grow your plants from seed to harvest. Getting the necessary intensity of light can prove to be a costly investment because of the need for many different types of light. Many growers are satisfied with the results obtained by using 1000 watt full spectrum LED lights.